


Божественное предназначение / The Divine Destiny

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Diptych, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: "Жизнь моя - тебе. Дыхание моё - тебе"."My life to yours. My Breath become yours."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест





	Божественное предназначение / The Divine Destiny




End file.
